Talk:Kurama
Icon Shouldn't there be a Kyuubi Eye icon here i mean it will look great. And it should have it on Naruto and Sora. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just for 2 characters? Doesn't make much sense..If there was one for all Jinchūriki and Tailed beasts, that'll make more sense...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm never thought about that. Wait a minute if it was for all Jinchūriki that would be better but i don't know if ShounenSuki will have time to make them. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It? Well,it's obvious the fox is a male.Should'nt we change the words"It" to"He"on it's page? (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.....I don't know. But it's a demon so we probably wont say 'He'--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude The term "he" refers to a male human. The term "it", is referred to animals. Since he is a demon the more appropriate term for the kyuubi is "it." MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 08:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :Eh? No, "it" refers to things, not animals. "he" is used to refer to male animals plenty of times. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 25, 2009 @ 18:12 (UTC) ::I've always disliked the word it... In Dutch, most objects have genders too. It sounds a lot better. ::Any way, what I wanted to ask was: what proof do we have that the Nine-Tails is male? Its gender is not as obvious as 24.161.126.148 claims it to be. I don't recall the Nine-Tails using masculine pronouns or being referred to as male, and most nine-tailed foxes in real-life mythology are, in fact, female. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::They are chakra monsters, chakra does not have a gender, if anything they would all be the same gender as the ten-tails. Simant (talk) 21:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why we are using the term "it" instead of "he" or "she". Personally, I think it's a dude. I mean in both English and Japanese it sounds like a guy. A giant and very twisted guy. But whatever. Because we don't know, it's an it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Body what happened to kyubi's body after its spirit was sealed inside naruto? was its body sealed inside naruto as well? (talk) 13:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's a "chakra monster". It's never indicated to have had a body per se. ''~SnapperT '' 23:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: i see ok thanks. (talk) 06:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) UTTER INCONSISTENCY!! The idea of kyubi having near infinite chakra is such a load of rubbish. So the jubi, who is a combination of all the chakra monsters, doesn't have limitless chakra, but the kyubi does? that's one of the most illogical things I've ever heard. Kyubis chakra is nowhere near infinite! I'm sure the kyubi does'nt infinite amounts compared to the eight tails, who by the way, ran out of chakra last chapter, so its gone from the eight tails having a limit, to the 9 tails being infinite. It's been stated to have massive amounts not infinite. NO chapter has ever used the word near infinite chakra and im going to try and change it. Its once again, people overhyping the kyubi! : Whoa Whoa Whoa! What the heck brought on this unprovoked session of "Let's Flame Narutopedia"?! It is stated in both the anime, AND the manga, that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox possesses near limitless chakra. That makes it canon. We don't know hardly anything about the Ten-Tailed Beast at the moment, but right now, according to Masashi Kishimoto, Nine-Tails has near infinite chakra. You Fail. Good day sir. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Where in the anime and manga is this stated? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: I cannot give a chapter or an episode considering I don't memorize these things for the sake of arguments, but I specifically remember a discussion involving Jiraiya and later on, Kakashi, where both have stated at different times that the Nine-Tails has near limitless chakra. Look the chapters up yourselves, it's in there. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 06:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kakashi says that Naruto + an unrestrained demon fox would have 100 times more chakra than he does. ∞ (or ≈ ∞) can't be quantified like that. ''~SnapperT '' 06:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would think the burden of proof is on you, Ryun Uchiha. However, for the sake of the argument, I checked several conversations including Jiraiya and Kakashi. The one Kakashi thinks back to just after Itachi returns to Konoha, the one Kakashi thinks back to when Naruto goes two-tails fighting Deidara, and the one Yamato thinks back to while facing Orochimaru. In none of these conversations was it said that the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. :::::Either give us proof or at the very least tell us somewhat more precise where you read it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! there is NO SINGLE chapter where that is said. go read it up and get proof! take it off that near limitless chakra uote till you can find proof. j- man never ever used the word infinite, i dont think its ever been used in naruto except when madara said infinit tsukiyomi. So this is your proof eh....http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/143/08/ :How about instead of being a total jerkass you make your point and be done with it. Besides, the damn thing was already changed. Bunch of bloody idiots...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Next time before making yourself look like a bloody jackass, remember that sites like OneManga are scanlation sites and not everything found on their is what is actually said. I'd go more into detail, but I assume you can put two and two together.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) sorry about that, that ws a bit inappropriate. it has been removed. Demon Fox Rasengan Should the Demon Fox Rasengan be included in the jutsu list? KazeKitsune (talk) 18:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :*shrug* i suppose the tailed beast knows what the host knows. Simant (talk) 19:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Traits I can't see how his strength really can be listed as a trait. It's huge. Of course it's strong like that. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I say remove the 'massive strength' part since every bijuu has it, and can we replace it with rejuvination (healing) because so far as I have seen, Naruto gets the healing while other jinchuuriki don't. KazeKitsune (talk) 01:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Does anybody agree with me? KazeKitsune (talk) 19:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Lack of a response usually means indifference. ''~SnapperT '' 23:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Basically. It also means it literally flew under the radar and nobody but the person who mentioned it is even aware of the issue.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yin/Yang Split? I'm still kind of lost on this. So, does the Death God hold the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra, or is it just located in a part of the seal that Naruto can't reach, even when he's lost in one of his transformations? If that's the case, does that mean that even when Naruto is at X tail, he really only has half the power a unified Kyuubi would have at that level? --DrizztxGuen (talk) 02:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hard to say tbh, Even within the series not much seems to be known about the dead demon consuming seal, however it seems that half is actually in naruto the other half is in the seal itself, Naruto only has access to the nine tales chakra inside himself, MocosII (talk) 00:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Invasion of Pain Arc When the manga flips over to Yamato while Naruto is inside the Chibaku Tensei right before Minato appears, it shows Yamato's palm saying 9 tails. The article says Naruto only goes up to eight. Chapter 439, Page 13. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Partially appearing--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I use Narutoget.com, there, it is an English nine and isn't faded or barely there at all. It is completely visible.DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That.. would be because they have written a 9. It's not original. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a completely random edit for SleepyFans to make. Not even Viz bothered changing those numerals to cardinal numbers. ''~SnapperT '' 00:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if Viz did change the numeral to cardinal numbers, the issue here is that the number 9 was appearing, as in it was transparent in his palm. The SleepyFans scanlation just pasted a dark 9 on Yamato's palm and said "There we go."--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Konoha his affilation?-- (talk) 20:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, you see, even if that's Naruto's afflication, that doesn't make it the Demon Fox'. :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 19:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Isn't in anime used "Kitsune" instead "Yōkō"?-- (talk) 20:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kyubi Profile picture... Has anyone noticed that the Nine tailed Fox's Picture has Madara and a mysterious person in it. Look at the lowest tail on the left, the black part, looks like a person and there's a scythe (The picture with Madara vs. first hokage shows Madara's weapon has a scythe at the end). And the lowest tail on the right there looks to be someone in a cloak. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :There were loads of people there during that flashback. Though the kama does make it resemble madara. - SimAnt 01:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) If I'm not wrong, that's Madara and Minato. Madara has the scythe, and u can see minato's spiky hair. :You are giving the anime way too much credit. Or even Kishimoto, who I seriously doubt had planned Madara in 2002. ''~SnapperT '' 19:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::no not really, because the anime did not come out until many years after the manga started, so we have no idea if he intended what he wanted to do --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :::That episode aired in 2002. The manga doesn't even suggest Madara's existence until 2004. In 2002 in the manga, Orochimaru was still the biggest badass around. The likelihood of Kishimoto giving up on Orochimaru while he's still at the peak of his popularity is unlikely. What is even more unlikely is that the anime team would be given some special information to allow for an easter egg like this, as the anime has proven completely oblivious to things that occur in the manga even a week in the future. ''~SnapperT '' 02:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Menacing Ball It states from the newest information of the latest chapter that the menacing ball with most of its chakra gone, it became visibly emaciated and the attack dissipated. That is not true. The attack did not dissipate. When Naruto used his new seal and the wooden looking devices were dropping upon the fox, the menacing ball could still be seen. The ball did not dissipate because of the loss of chakra but because the fox was being sealed again. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/89152425/15 Look at the top left corner of the second picture. You can clearly see the ball is still there. The attack goes away because like I said before, the fox is being sealed. Therefore, the information in the article is wrong or at least I think it is due to this picture. (talk) 04:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You can see the ball crumbling, falling apart, as if made of rock. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we can see it is falling apart; however, it did not start to dissipate until the fox was getting sealed again by Naruto's new seal. HellBlade (talk) 23:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The article doesn't say it fell apart because some other reason, just that it did. Omnibender - Talk - 00:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The article says the menacing ball dissipates because the fox lost his chakra. If the fox completely lost his chakra in the first place then he would not have been able to create the attack to begin with. (talk) 01:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It is okay now. Someone updated that the menacing ball dissipated because the fox was being sealed. Thank you all. (talk) 01:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nine Tail's Eyes Can someone take a closeup picture of the eyes of the Nine Tails? From what I've seen from fanmade pictures and wallpapers, It seems that it's eyes looks like Sharingan. Someone please do a closeup look at it. The fox's eyes are shaped like real life feline eyes -> slitted pupils. Sharingan only appears when a sharingan based genjutsu is cast on it imo Keibatsu (talk) 11:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i agree, if anything they would look more like orochimaru's eyes --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Shippūden 167 Well, this episode has potentially thrown a wrench at us. I see that the fire stream was made into a jutsu. If this is going to be kept, all other supposedly elemental jutsu used by tailed beasts should be listed as such. That would include the Earth Release part (because right in the beginning, there was a part in which earth didn't rise because of the chakra arms). Also, as the fox is listed as having Fire Release with the anime annotation, wouldn't that mean Naruto would have to have that as well? Another point, how does this affect the Fire Release and Two Tails situation? Omnibender - Talk - 22:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily, or at the moment we don't have any flue that NAruto can perform that jutsu.The fact that a Bijuu has his/her nature type, doesn't mean that the jinchuuriki can do the same; unless the jinchuuriki transforms and/or release his/her tails But We have the clue about the Nine-Tails throwing fire from its mouth. I think that is undoubtedly a fire release jutsu. Therefore, I Think we should add fire at the Kyubi's infobox as his nature type. Tell me what you think. Muchas graciass. Axel Carrozzo